


Bottom Erwin Week

by jumpforjo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics written for bottom erwin week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on the job

**Author's Note:**

> bottom erwin week aka jo gets off her ass and learns to write smut!  
> enjoy!

It was chore time for the trainees. The training officers paired Erwin and Mike to take care of organizing the equipment closet because they were the two tallest so they could reach the things on the top shelves.

The space was already somewhat cramped, but shoving two of the biggest guys in it? Even more cramped. Nonetheless, they worked diligently, each taking a half and setting to work dusting off the gear and separating things into piles to organize for corps assignments the coming week.

Trainees were given about three hours to complete their tasks, this way they could move slowly if they were sore from training, or earn a little off time by working quickly. It only took the boys about an hour and a half for the closet to look a thousand times better than when they’d walked in.

“Break?” Mike had a quiet smile on, admiring their handiwork.

“Definitely.” Erwin threaded his fingers through Mike’s. the other boy was just a bit taller than him, so he had to stretch his neck just a bit to reach his lips, pressing his there gently. Mike dipped his head to just behind Erwin’s ear, inhaling deeply, lips gently mouthing at the soft skin. “Your chin hairs are scratchy.” Erwin’s voice is soft as he tilts his chin up just a bit to allow the boy better access.

When an appreciative noise left Erwin’s throat, Mike moved back to his lips, tongue swiping across the bottom. Gently, Erwin led him backwards until Mike was pressed against one of the few sections of the wall not covered in shelves. His fingers slipped just under Mike’s shirt to trace across his abs gently. He nibbled at Mike’s bottom lip and pressed himself between well-muscled thighs.

Never without a plan, Erwin began to wordlessly move downwards. First, sucking gently at the skin of Mike’s neck, then his collarbone, then lowering himself to his knees, gazing up at the taller boy.

“This okay?” Has asked, fingers hovering over the clasp of Mike’s belt. The blond’s face was flushed and his breathing somewhat heavier than before. He nodded, a gentle hand threading through Erwin’s neat hair. Erwin’s fingers trembled just slightly as he undid the belt and top button of Mike’s uniform, white pants.

With the busy schedule and shared living quarters, they’d never gone terribly far, and the one or two times they had, Mike had been the one on his knees, nose pressed to the base of Erwin’s cock, drawing in the scent as if he was trying to memorize it.

Pulling down the zipper, Erwin drew two deep, steadying breaths. Mike had done this, he could do it, it was the least he could do, really. He glanced up and the lust beginning to cloud Mike’s eyes was enough to propel him forward, hands pulling Mike’s length out. He made a show of licking a stripe up his palm so he could stroke Mike up to full hardness.

Mike’s cock seemed a lot bigger up close and when it was supposed to fit in Erwin’s mouth. He pushed back the uneasiness, slipping just the head into his mouth, earning an audible gasp from Mike.

Another deep breath and he was pressing forward until tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. He pulled back slightly eyes traveling up to take in Mike’s softly heaving shoulders and eyes that had drifted shut. He’d made it about three quarters of the way up Mike’s shaft and decided to compensate with his hand, pulling off with a pop to lick another stripe onto his palm before he set back to work.

After a few strokes to the base of Mike’s cock, Erwin mouthed the tip and the boy moaned, deep in his throat, fingers threading back into Erwin’s hair, rougher than before.

With the unoccupied hand, Erwin palmed himself over the fabric of his pants, and the vibrations from the resulting moan made Mike buck his hips forward, right down Erwin’s throat. He pulled off, couching slightly, and Mike apologized quietly.

The apology soon faltered off and Erwin pushed himself forward again, nose pressed all the way to the base. Mike’s unoccupied hand moved to his mouth to quiet himself.

Breathing through his nose, Erwin continued to bob, hand that was previously on Mike’s cock moved to cup his balls. He found himself settling into a rhythm, picking up on the skill more quickly than he’d anticipated.

Mike’s grunts were coming more regularly then, and the hand in Erwin’s hair tightened considerably before the blond was thrusting forward into Erwin’s mouth.

He adjusted his mouth to accomodate the new rhythm, swallowing around Mike’s precum to keep everything lubricated.

“F-fuck, Erwin,” Mike’s groan was deep and gutteral, he was close. In a final plight of bravery, Erwin started palming himself again until he moaned around Mike, and pushed the boy over the edge. His hips snapped forward as he came into Erwin’s mouth. Erwin swallowed what he could, some dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, but most of it coughed out as he pulled off.

“Wall Maria,” Mike breathed out, running a hand through sweaty bangs.

“Good?” Erwin used one of the rags to wipe off his mouth before tucking Mike back into his pants and redoing the zipper, button, and belt. Mike nodded, still breathing heavily.

Erwin got up and dusted off his knees, thankful that they’d cleaned the floor so they didn’t get dirtied or Nile would give him hell later. Mike looped a finger through one of the belts on the 3dmg and pulled him forward to capture his lips.

“God you smell so good right now,” He muttered between kisses, and Erwin smiled lightly.

“I though I didn’t smell like anything?” He teased softly.

“You normally don’t but now you smell like my dick and I like that.” The blunt statement had an unexpected flush coloring Erwin’s cheeks before Mike pulled him in for more kisses before they needed to head back to the barracks.

 

 


	2. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and take two, we have rimming!   
> enjoy!

Having the day off was one of the small blessings in Erwin’s life. He’d spent most of the day lounging in his boxers with whatever book struck his fancy at the moment. Around noon, he’d gotten dressed and went to the grocery store to restock the fridge and get some ingredients for a nice dinner.

By five, he actually got off of his ass to go to the kitchen and start cooking. The bride Mike had been dealing with lately tended to make him even more stressed than strictly necessary as a wedding planner nearing the main event. Sure, Erwin wasn’t as good of a cook as Mike, the man’s nose certainly helped him in that department, but he was definitely more than adept.

He couldn’t be bothered to actually put on clothes but he didn’t like the idea of getting covered in foodstuffs either, so he threw an apron on. Deftly, he piled ingredients on the counter, organizing them into groups of when they’d be used. Before getting to work, he pulled up a jazz playlist on their laptop for background noise.

Within twenty minutes he’d chopped and browned and removed the bacon, chopped and softened and removed the onions and shallots, and added the first round of beef cubes. The kitchen smelled delicious and Erwin nibbled on the bacon bits as he browned the meat, then deglazed the pan with cognac.

The front door opened while Erwin was stirring in broth and dijon mustard, he peeked just around the doorway to spot Mike setting his briefcase down, already disposing of his tie and suit jacket. “Long day?” Erwin asked and Mike only gave him a cursory grunt. Wordlessly, the taller man padded into the kitchen, wrapping arms around Erwin’s waist and placing his shoulder on his husband’s shoulder.

“Very long day. This smells great.” Erwin chuckled softly, adding the onions, shallots, and beef back to the pot to simmer, and covered it. He grabed a few bacon bits and twisted around in Mike’s arms to feed them to him.

“Better?” Mike hummed in response, a gentle smile gracing his lips. Erwin rocked up on his toes just a bit to press a kiss the corner of Mike’s lips. “It’s a new recipe, I think you’re gonna like it. I thought you were going to be home a little later so this is gonna take like two more hours. But we have wine and bacon bits to tide you over.”

“What kind of wine?” Mike’s hands move down to hook his thumbs through the waistband of Erwin’s boxers.

“Cabernet,” He replied, moving to nibble just below Mike’s jaw.

“You know me so well.” Mike’s breath is warm on Erwins ear. “How long for the next step?”

Erwin smirked, “Hour or so.” He pulled the apron off and hung it next to the stove before fumbling with the buttons on Mike’s shirt.

“Someone was lonely today, hm?” Mike’s smile was teasing but pleasant. Rather than respond, Erwin pushed the fabric from broad shoulders as Mike led him gently towards the couch to avoid fire hazards. Somewhere along the the way Mike rid himself of his belt and suitpaints, left in an undershirt and boxers, looking properly ruffled.

They collapse on the couch in a tangle of limbs, both really too big to fit on the couch but that doesn’t stop them. Mike props himself up just above Erwin, leaning down just enough to capture the blond’s smile, teeth tugging at his lower lip gently, tongue swiping out. Erwin winds his fingers through the longer strands of Mike’s undercut, humming appreciatively.

Slowly, Mike moves down to Erwin’s jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses down to the tender skin just below his Erwin and sucking a bruise there. “I have work tomorrow, jerk.” Mike smiles against Erwin’s neck and he can feel the hairs of his husband’s beard as the man moves down to Erwin’s chest with more presses of his lips.

God, it’s been awhile since Mike has given him the pampering he’s giving now. Between both of their work schedules, the most they’d done is weeks is a lazy morning fuck, maybe a make out session here or there that ended in them falling asleep on top of each other. But Mike was tugging a nipple into his mouth and Erwin’s mind went blank, a deep groan leaving his throat. The man was taking his time, mouthing the pink bud and working the other between the fingers of one hand while the other palmed Erwin through his boxers.

“Fuck, Mike,” The thought broke off into a low keen from the back of Erwin’s throat as Mike moved further down, tugging the boxers down and off.

“Flip over,” Mike’s words were gentle, but his voice was rough with arousal, eyes darkened and drinking in the view. Erwin complied without a second though, anticipatory shiver running down his spine.

Mike squeezed Erwin’s ass appreciatively before pulling the cheeks apart and licking a stripe up the middle, earning a surprised gasp from Erwin. “Good?” Mike asked, pausing for affirmation from his husband.

“Yeah, yeah, keep going.” Erwin’s eyes were screwed shut, breaths heaving. Mike dipped his tongue just inside the hole, and Erwin’s fingers tightened on the fabric of the couch, pushing up against Mike’s mouth. Warm hands pushed his hips back down as Mike continued, tongue thrusting further in, drawing tortured noises and shivers from Erwin.

Finally, Mike nudged Erwin’s hips up just enough for his hand to sneak under and stroke his already leaking cock.

When Erwin moved a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans, Mike pulled up, “I want to hear you.” His voice was dark and thick and Erwin was so fucking close. It only took another stroke or two and a well aimed thrust of the tongue for his back to arch as he came, right on the couch, still breathing hard.

He took a moment to re-steady his weak joints before flipping over and sitting up to avoid the mess.

“You’re gorgeous.” Mike pushed the disheveled strands of Erwin’s hair behind his ear. He simply allowed his head to fall onto his husband’s shoulder as Mike’s fingers carded through the longer strands at the top of the undercut while Erwin’s hands fell to Mike’s hips.

“Wait here,” Mike stood up to grab a damp washcloth, two glasses, and the bottle of wine. Erwin didn’t deny himself the pleasure of admiring Mike’s ass as he walked away, letting out a wolf whistle and getting the finger in return.

 

 


End file.
